RIJ Cadey becomes queen
The story starts when a girl named Cadey is playing rabbids invasion the interactive game and finishes an episode. She gets coins and a new episode: scout rabbids. She watched the episode to see what was going on. In the episode, there were 4 rabbids. The rabbids were playing with plastic cans and tossing them to each other, but a lot of times, they would miss and the can would land on the ground. the leader of the squrriel patrol, Shawn, saw that they were throwing cans on the ground. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” he said. ”we never lidder on the sidewalk! It is impolite to throw trash on the ground!” He picked up the cans and put them in the trash can. The 4 rabbids started crying. why would the only human who was nice to them ever do that?! The rabbids noticed his badge and started to jump up. It kinda seemed like the rabbids wanted a badge... “ok, fine!!!” Said Shawn, as he took out 4 beautiful badges and put them on the rabbids’s chests. The main goal of the squirrel patrol was to help other people. However, one of them was bouncing on the street as they crossed it. This annoyed Shawn very much. When they got to the other side of the sidewalk, Shawn removed his badge and rudely yelled, “YOUR DEMOTED!” Then, he did his main pose; he stood up on his 2 feet and said, “squirrel patrol!” The other 3 rabbids didn’t want to hurt their friends feelings, but they also didn’t want to get demoted too, so they pretended to agree with him. after that, they tried to help an old lady cross the street, but one of the rabbids wanted to throw water balloons at a sign of a monkey so badly, so he did. Once the old lady crossed the street, she and Shawn were very annoyed. Shawn did the same thing he did to the other rabbid, and demoted him. Once again, he stood up on his 2 feet and said, “squirrel patrol!” But then, he realized that the other 2 rabbids were just faking the whole time, so he rudely demoted them, stood on his 2 feet, and said, “squirrel patrol!” And then he kicked. As a little revenge on the 4 rabbids, he lit a pole and it almost fell on the old lady that he and the other 3 rabbids helped. Luckily, however, the 4 rabbids saved her just in time! “You are my heroes, rabbids!“ she said. “Now i’m So sorry For getting angry at you like Shawn! I just wish I could eat my words!” the fluffiest rabbid in the group (one of the ones who got demoted with the other one after they helped the old lady, not the one who threw the water ballon, though) hugged her, and smiled. All of the sudden, the funniest rabbid (the first one to get demoted) noticed that Shawn was getting arrested. (Idk why though beacuse he is still a kid) the rabbids cheered and did some dance moves. the end. (Of the episode) even though that story had a happy ending, she still kinda felt bad for the 4 rabbids in the story for some reason. That night, she went to bed (Slighty) sad. All of the sudden, from behind her bed, she heard a loud THUWACK! She covered her eyes and blocked her ears. After that, she put her head under her pillow. “WHO’S THERE?!” She screamed, terrified. “Awww, she’s scared of us!” Said a voice. “C’mon buddies, let’s just go.” Cadey lifted the pillow from her head, and all of the sudden, she saw 4 little rabbids walking away from behind her bed. “Wait! Don’t go! I’ll do my best to meet your requests!” She Said. Suddenly, the 4 rabbids stopped walking. “You... will?” Said one of the rabbids. Cadey replied saying, “yes and- (gasping) you can talk?!” “of course we can talk” Said one of the rabbids. “We gave you a special magic power that helped you talk to us and understand what we are saying!” “Magic... power...?” Asked Cadey. “Yes, magic power.” Said one of the rabbids. “Why would I need that magic power...?” Asked Cadey. “Because, soon your going to be our queen and leader.” Said one of the rabbids. “What...?” Asked Cadey. “Here, let me explain.” Said another one of the rabbids. “Shawn was once our king, our leader, and we were always evil, but now, beacuse of Shawn, we see that bullying/being evil is wrong. Now he got arrested, and we un-maded him our leader, but now, it’s still not a happy ending; we need a new leader!” “You do...?” Cadey Asked. ”yes, Cadey.“ Said the first rabbid to speak. “Will you be our queen?” A few seconds passed by, and cadey was still there, not queen. “Yes!” She Said. All Of The 4 rabbids got excited and began to bounce! The end. season: 1 episode: 1 thank you for reading this! *p.s.: if I made any mistakes when writing this, please tell me in the comments!